Serenity's Visit
by AmusingChild
Summary: ONE SHOT Princess Serenity is led into the future, and encounters her future self as Sailor Moon. Why is Endymion called Darien? Why is she dressed up as a Sailor Soilder? And why hasn't her future self changed in over one thousand years? PLEASE R&R!


**Serenity's Visit**

**EDITED**

Princess Serenity looked up from her silver bed to her nightstand. The light glow from her oriental lamp was reflected off of her star shaped music box, that she would be giving Endymion, her beloved, as a gift soon.

"Oh, Endy, I wish with all of my heart that you were with me right now." Serenity sighed and hugged herself. It has been over a month since she last saw him. She desperately wished he would hold her with his arms instead of her own.

For the past few weeks she had been bored out of her young mind with studies. There are rarely any festivities in January so she was mostly alone by herself. And that left her thinking.

A soft raping came from her bedroom doorway.

This noise surprised her. Who would be coming this late at night?

"May, I come in, Princess? This is Venus."

"You may enter." Princess Serenity sat up in her bed, curious to see what was the meaning of the late night visit.

The door opened slightly, then all the way. There stood the princess of Venus, the sailor scout of love with long blonde hair dressed in a soft orange nightgown. The blonde made her way to Princess Serenity's bed and sat down next to her.

"Hello, Venus." Serenity moved from under her covers to sit next to her guardian and friend. What a pair they made.

"Hello, Serenity. How are you?" Venus' eyes were soft as she looked down at her small princess.

"I'm fine. What's wrong, Venus? Is something the matter?" Serenity looked at her friend worriedly. Venus was acting strangely.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just worried about you. Is there something you want to tell me? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes looked curiously at the princess before continuing. "The other scouts are worried about you as well. You have seemed very distant lately. You haven't been paying attention to your studies as you usually do, with curiosity and enthusiasm. And you've been… distracted. You can tell me. You know I'm here for you." Venus looked at her friend with genuine concern.

"Venus…" Serenity's voice trailed off as she hugged her friend. "Venus, I promise you. There is nothing wrong. We're safe. I'm safe."

"I know, but…" Venus hugged her precious princess tightly. "We just want our happy princess back." She whispered.

"Oh, Venus, you worry too much. I swear to you that I'm fine. I'm just distracted because…" Serenity looked at her bedside table and at Endymion's heartfelt gift. "Endy…" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Endy…Oh!" Venus looked up, realizing why her princess was upset. "You mean the prince? The prince of Earth?"

Serenity's head nodded slightly.

"Oh, Sere, I… I know you love him…It's just…you know… it is forbidden…. Maybe if the war wasn't happening…then, maybe…maybe you could be with him. But for now you know you have to stay away from him." Venus told her, weakly, afraid her princess will cry. "Please." Which was said in the softest of whispers.

"I know, Venus, I know. But he makes me feel so happy and warm and protected. I… I don't feel whole with out him." Serenity's tears started down her face again.

"Oh, Sere, please don't cry... Tomorrow... Tomorrow we will all go to the gardens." Venus' face lit up at her quick thinking. "We'll smell the roses and the fresh air. That has always cheered you up before." Venus' hand started to run through her friend's similar blonde hair.

The princess' eyes looked up, full of hope, "And, can we have a picnic? With cheesecake and pastries and fruit?"

"Of course." Venus looked down at her friend. "I'm going to go back to sleep now, I'm dreadfully tired. I'm sorry if I awoke you."

"No, it's okay. I was unable to sleep anyway."

Venus brushed a tear from her friend's eyes. "Go to sleep, my beautiful princess, and have sweet dreams."

Venus stood up and left her friend's chambers. Making her way down to her own.

Serenity watched her blonde friend leave. "Good night, Venus, may your dreams be happy and as sweet as mine."

Finally she tucked herself into her bed and smiled. She was so lucky to have friends who cared for her like they did. The girls were so much closer then friends, though; they were more like sisters.

"May God protect my loved ones." She whispered. "Endymion…"

* * *

One thousand years later...

"Hee! Darien…" A soft whisper from beneath the covers…

BRINGGGGG…!

"Serena, wake up!" a black haired cat yelled at the lazy blond.

"Ten more minutes…" Serena mumbled.

"Serena! You're going to be late for school!"

The digital clock flashed 8:05.

"But I don't wanna get up." Serena whined.

"Serena, you have ten minutes to get ready…" The cat paused for a minute then smiled mischievously, suddenly coming up with an idea. "Plus I think you can have time for those waffles your mom made this morning."

FOOD!

Serena's eyes opened wide at the thought of food. That was her first thought. Her second thought was: I wonder if they are blueberry…or even better…CHOCOLATE!

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom.

TWO MINUTES LATER

Serena flew out of her bedroom top speed, fully dressed and ready.

"Oh, Serena, you're up early." Her mom said from the kitchen. "But not by much." Her mother gave her a plate of blueberry waffles.

"BLUEBERRY!" Serena squealed, and jumped into the chair. Quickly she poured serup onto her blueberry waffles.

About four minutes later she had gulped down three waffles, a glass of orange juice, and a piece of toast. It felt so good to have breakfast. She silently thanked Luna, her black, moon-crested, talking cat for waking her up early enough to enjoy it; although, Serena would probably never actually give Luna her appreciation.

Her mom's voice rang from the kitchen telling her what time it was.

Serena's eyes widened.

Shoot! I'm late!

"Bye mom!" Quickly she ran to the door grabbing her lunch and book bag on the way out.

Luna ran with her out the door.

She was in a mad dash with Luna at her heels. She left her watch at home so she wasn't exactly sure what the time was. She just knew she needed to get to school quickly. Suddenly she ran into something hard while turning the corner.

"OW!" She said and clutched her head as she fell backwards. The man she ran into made an "oof" sound and then he grunted.

Luna finally caught up.

"Serena?" The man said.

Serena looked up and realized who it was. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Darien, did I hurt you?" She looked over at the ebony hair and ocean-blue eyes that belonged solely to her boyfriend.

"I'm okay." He helped her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, Serena completely forgetting her previous engagement. "Uh, Serena, shouldn't you be in class?"

Oh no! Class! School! LATE! "Oh, Darien, I gotta go! I'll see you tonight!" She waved and sprinted past him, leaving Luna with him.

"Hello, Luna, how was Serena this morning." Darien looked down at the feline.

"I think she might be getting easier to get up in the morning." Luna paused, contemplating telling him the real reason. "Then again, her mother made waffles, so that might have made a slight difference." Luna said to the second-year college student.

Darien chuckled. "I'll see you Luna. Take care." He walked down the sidewalk away from the feline.

Luna watched him go and decided to find Artemis.

* * *

It was still early that morning as the young princess walked down the corridor. She was so excited to have a picnic with her friends. All of the scrumptious food was just waiting for her.

Her pace quickened. She quickly found herself in the gardens. Burst of yellows and pinks blended well with the dark hues of green. A stream of crystal clear water flowed through the path to the fountain in the center of the garden.

What a perfect day.

The dark sky was forever clear, and the temperature was warm. The wind was a mere breeze and the sun was cresting over the horizon of the Earth.

She opened the white iron gate and went inside the garden. She looked left and right for her friends. She saw no one.

They must be running late, or I could have received the wrong time...

She decided to pass the time by picking flowers. There weren't too many varieties of flowers to pick, though, during this time of the year.

She soon had a full bouquet. And yet there was still no sign of her guardians.

I wonder what is keeping them? She thought, growing impatient.

Suddenly she saw a dark clothed figure with pale skin enter the garden. It was one of the Moon Kingdom's guards.

"Your Highness." He knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes, sir?" She said to the man kneeling.

"I have a message from the Princess of Venus." He said to her as he stood up.

"Continue."

"Well, it is with great regret that Princess Venus and your guards are unable to accompany you this morning. Something urgent has come up that they must attend to with the greatest haste." The guard said slowly.

"Thank you. Tell Venus that I have received her message. That will be all, sir." She dismissed the guard.

When the guard left, she fell to her knees. She felt like crying. She knew it was selfish, but she was very much looking forward to the outing.

She stared at the fountain trying to forget her disappointment and sighed, Oh well…

From the garden there was a clear picture of the earth. That shining blue marble, floating in the sea of space.

"Endymion. Please be safe." She whispered as she stared at the beautiful planet. Her eyes drooped heavily as she thought of her love. Her fitful night getting the best of her. It would not be too awful to fall asleep here. It's so nice here. So peaceful… Her body slid against the marble bench. Her head fell delicately across her hands and she slept.

In her dreaming, she had a feeling, a swelling in her chest. Telling her to go somewhere.

She stood up and followed the feeling.

A thought came to her mind, Is this a dream? She was still in the gardens, but the feeling must have woken her up. The feeling was controlling her, causing uneasiness throughout her body.

Automatically, her mind screamed at her to stop, but her body kept moving through the garden's gate and down a hallway that she has never seen before.

She was definitely awake.

Finally, her mind stopped screaming long enough to think Where am I being taken? Then the screaming of fear started up again. Even though you could not tell by looking at her, she was filled with fear.

What is going on?

Her body kept walking down the unfamiliar hallway. She wanted to call out but she had no control over her body.

Again she thought,

Where am I going?

Her feet started to move faster as she heard footsteps in the distance.

"Serenity, where are you going… please come back here!" The voice of her mother echoed through the hallway.

She wanted to turn around and run back into the open arms of her mother, but her body had a will of it's own.

"Serenity, come back here this instant. You are not allowed down here. Serenity, do you hear me? Serenity? Guards? Someone stop her!" Her mother's voice got louder, full of worry.

Why am I not allowed down here?

The odd thought began ringing through her mind.

"Serenity, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering me? Serenity?"

A doorway came into vision. The seemingly endless hallway finally stopped. The tall doors were the only things in her way of where ever she was going.

* * *

Amy sat down on the floor. The second one to arrive.

Raye lived at the shrine, so obviously she was there first.

"How late do you think she'll be this time?" Raye muttered to her blue friend.

"Gosh, I wish I knew. She needs this study group more then anybody." Amy sighed. She recently scored on top, again. Serena scored the least, again. Amy being kindhearted quickly added, "No offense…"

"I think we should start placing bets on when she will get here." Raye's eyes had a glint of humor in them.

"Raye, that's not very nice." Amy looked up.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Amy." Raye sat down next to her friend. Just then her bedroom door opened and a tall brunette and a shorter blond came in.

"Hello, I brought food!" Lita smiled and unloaded her goodies.

Mina sat down and helped Lita unpack while munching on a few of the treats.

"Serena is not with you?" Raye asked the two.

"No, she has detention today. Came to school late again." Lita sat across from her black haired friend.

Raye sighed and opened up her textbook to start the study group.

"Hey, don't be mad at her." Mina put a hand on Raye's shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Raye said through gritted teeth.

"'Cause you should be use to it by now. Here, have one of my freshly baked cookies." Lita grabbed a cookie and placed it into the priestess' hands. "Eat up!"

Just then the door slid open and two felines crawled in.

"Hello. How are you all today." Artemis crawled up and sat by Mina. Mina, in turned scratched his head.

"Hello, Luna. Hello, Artemis." Came the replies of the sailors sitting around the table.

Luna looked around. "Where is Serena?"

"Detention." The quiet Amy answered.

"Again?" Luna yowled, "I wonder how that girl will mange being queen if she can't seem to take responsibility seriously here?" Luna sighed.

"My thoughts, exactly." The priestess stroked the cat's back.

* * *

Serena walked slowly down the sidewalk, away from school.

Finally, I'm free!

She stretched her arms over her head. She started to talk aloud to herself. "It such a beautiful day. I don't want to be inside studying." Breath, and then a smile, "I rather be outside and eating a chocolate-mint ice cream cone with Darien." Her mind drifted to the happy thought.

She noticed the Crown Arcade sign up ahead. She knew that she probably shouldn't go in, seeing as last time Serena was caught by Amy, who told Raye. Raye of course yelled at her for a good ten minutes about responsibility and it took a whole day for the two of them to be on speaking terms again.

Okay, I'm not going in… I'm just going to take a peek and see if there are any knew games out so that I can reward myself properly AFTER the study group… of course.

She looked in and saw Darien talking with Andrew.

Seeing him twice in one day. Her heart fluttered with excitement.

Okay, this is extenuating circumstances. She quickly stepped into the arcade. Andrew looked up and noticed her.

"Oh, hey, Serena, how are you today?" Andrew waved his towel from behind the booth.

She remembered when she used to have a crush on Andrew. He had dirty blonde hair and had always helped her with her adolescent problems.

Darien turned around. He smiled. Her heart melted.

"Hello, Andrew. Hello, Darien." She quickly walked up and sat into the stool beside Darien.

"Hey." He looked down at her. She could feel his deep eyes looking at her.

"We were just talking about you, Serena." Andrew's eyes sparkled.

"You were? Only good things I hope." She turned to Darien, questioningly.

"Of course. I would never speak evil about you, meatball-head." He placed his hand on hers.

Serena rolled her eyes at her old nickname. "What ever." Serena swiveled in her chair thoughtfully, "Now, it's a LOVELY day. Perfect for a certain boyfriend to get a certain girlfriend some ice cream." Her eyes bashed together pleadingly.

"I don't know, Serena, aren't you suppose to be at Raye's" Serena's smile slowly dropped.

"Oh, please, Darien. I really want ice cream. Raye's can wait."

"Serena, I'm going to see you tonight, remember?" Darien stood there with his arms folded.

"Oh please! Come on! I'll even pay you back!" Serena clung onto his hand.

"No you won't."

"Okay, so I won't… it's the idea that counts! C'mon… please?" Serena opened up her eyes wide and looked at him.

"Okay, okay! All right. But only if you PROMISE to go to Raye's right afterward." Darien gave in. Her eyes were always his undoing. He was too soft. He had a suspicion that she might know this little fact too.

Andrew who had been quietly watching the couple finally spoke up. "Have fun, you two!" Andrew waved as the couple walked out of his family's arcade.

"Bye, Andrew." Darien called over his shoulder. He held onto Serena's hands and they made their way to the Ben & Jerry's down the street.

"You're gonna leave me broke one of these days, Serena." Darien sighed and using his free hand brushed a stray hair away from his face.

Serena was too happy to hear him.

"Thank you so much, Darien. You've really made my day." Serena giggled in delight.

Darien's heartbeat quickened at the comment. Happy that he was able to make her face light up.

* * *

Her forehead glowed with power that was not her own. Serenity's heartbeat quickened.

What's going to happen to me?

He mother's voice faded away and the heavy oriental doors opened. Bright lights shown through them. As the door opened wider the brightness got stronger.

In the back of her mind she could almost hear her mother screaming her name.

Before her a dark shoulder appeared.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you may not enter." The dark figure said. "I am the guardian of the time gate. You must not pass."

It didn't matter. The heat from her forehead, shown brighter. The brightness over powered the brightness flowing from the entryway. The brightness held power, too, knocking over the lone soldier that stood in her way. The soldier stood up taking her staff that she held and screamed. "YOU MAY NOT PASS! DEAD SCREAM!" A purple light shown from her staff that was aimed at Serenity.

Serenity's mind looked on ahead in fear. She could hear her mother's voice in the back of her head screaming in fright. The power that was controlling her shot another energy wave toward the soldier.

"AHHH!" The soldier screamed before being knocked unconscious. Her forehead shot another light at the soldier. This time the soldier was encased in white light, her body was crystallizing.

No. STOP! Someone stop me! Please!

She stepped into the warping light. She turned around and faces her mother. Her mother's eyes pleading her to come back.

Serenity's eyes turned glassy. Her forehead got hot and the doors closed. Leaving her inside and her Mother outside. She turned around and started walking. Not sure exactly where she was going. The force knew.

Why? Why am I moving? And to where? Where am I now? Time gate? Is that what the soldier said? What's a "Time Gate" and why did that soldier look like a guardian? Oh, Mama…

There was a bright flash her body felt like it was being thrown into pieces. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. The clothes were ripped from her body and she was draped with new ones. Her necklace and bracelet disappeared. And were replaced by small stub earrings.

AHHHH!

Her head hurt. Finally she fell to the ground. Her head hit something hard.

Black?

She looked up at the sky. No, not black. Am I on earth?

She looked around. It was REALLY different from the way she remembered it. But then again she hasn't had that much time on Earth, so this could be a whole different part of Earth. But still, Endymion would have said something. Right?

Suddenly, she heard a God-awful noise. BEEP!

"AH!" She shrieked to see a sort of high-speed carriage coming straight towards her.

The carriage stopped before it hit her. A man looked out of it and, shaking his fits in the air in a rude gesture, he screamed at her.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish?" The man leaned back into the carriage and that beeping sound came yet again. She covered her ears and ran across the street to the pathway where she saw other people walking.

She started to cry.

Where am I?

Her mind buzzed What's going to happen to me? Endymion, if this is Earth, WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

Darien looked up from his cone. She needed him!

What? She was right here?

Serena looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Darien?"

"I'm okay. Hurry up and eat your ice cream."

Serena huffed. "Fine!" She then deliberately started to eat it slower to entice him.

She needs me. I need to get to her! For heaven's sake's, Darien, she's right here!

He looked down at his ice cream. In the pit of his stomach he could feel her worry, her fear.

"Serena?" He said. He looked at her. She's fine!

"What?" Again she stopped chewing on her ice cream cone and looked at him. He was really starting to worry her; he was looking a bit uneasy.

"N-Nothing." He shook his head and looked down to his cone. What was wrong with him? Serena's right here. She's out of trouble.

The pain in the back of his head thought otherwise. He needed to find her. She was in trouble.

She is RIGHT HERE!

He screamed at his brain.

Shut UP!

Serena studied him.

What is going on in his head?

This time the fear, the pain, the anguish came all too fast for Darien, who stood up abruptly.

"Darien! What's going on?" Serena's frustration catching in her throat. She stood up and held his arm.

"I'm not sure. But I know someone is in trouble. We have to find her." Darien stood up and started walking, fast. Serena quickly followed.

Her?

Serena looked at the half-eaten cone.

So much for ice cream.

She threw her cone into the wastebasket as the walked quickly down the street. Darien, walking to where his sense was taking him, and Serena, not sure to where they were going.

Serena clasped her communicator watch inside her pocket, just in case.

* * *

Princess Serenity moved behind a tree. She saw a monster.

The monster looked so evil. The evil monster was hurting a poor girl that was pinned to a tree.

She hated what she was wearing, but at least she blended into her surroundings. She looked down. She was wearing MEN'S pants. But, not like they were at home. OH NO! They were of a denim fabric and surprisingly comfortable. Her T-shirt was like the blouse men wore under their suits only pink instead of white. She prayed no one would take her for a boy, but surprisingly she saw people walking down the street with familiar attire on, INCLUDING girls.

She looked at the monster that was attacking the girl. She could barely hear over the shrieks of the people. She did hear, though, the word Heart and Snatch quiet a few times. She DESPERATELY wanted to help the young girl. Wishing one of her guardians could be here to save the little one.

She clutched her chest and prayed silently for the safety of the girl.

Suddenly she heard something coming from a bush…

* * *

Serena and Darien ran a few blocks north and stopped.

A Heart-Snatcher.

Serena quickly faded from sight.

She grabbed the communicator swiftly out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"GUYS! Come in!"

A few fizzes and finally Amy's voice was heard. "What's wrong Serena?"

"A heart snatcher and they seem to have a young girl this time." Serena's eye's quickly darted back to where the monster was.

"Where are you, Serena?" Amy's voice asked from the other line.

Serena's eyes looked around and noticed a sign it read Kay's Jewelers.

"By Kay's at the mall district."

Another voice coming from a priestess came through the line. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Just get here, okay? I may need backup." She shut the lid to her watch. Man, Raye was going to give it to her later for that one.

Quickly she grabbed her brooch and threw it into the air. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" Her body shown with rainbow lights as her body was transformed into the sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon.

"Alright." She quickly made it to the scene and jumped out of the bush.

"Hey, you sleaze-ball! Don't you have anything BETTER to do then hurt an innocent girl and ruin a teenager's afternoon snack? I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of all that is good and yummy! And in the name of the moon, you're going down, creep!" Her arms pointed at the monster ahead of her.

Taking in the monster for the first time, she noticed the monster was mainly red with a black body suit. The hair was actually more combed out then normal, which was surprising to Serena.

The claws from the creature reached out at her and the it tried to grab her around the neck.

Darien, now Tuxedo Mask, Flew down and moved her out of harm's way.

Darien jumped on top of a truck that was parked near the scene. He slowly places Sailor Moon down and glared at the monster.

"How dare you hurt innocent lives? Hasn't your mother ever told you to never hurt a lady?" Tuxedo Mask spat at the creature.

* * *

Serenity was still hidden behind the tree. Even as he spoke, she already knew that voice. Endymion. But who was the girl? Sailor Moon. That was her name. Why was Endymion helping her? Why was he wearing that? Her head hurt as the questions raced through her head.

She turned back to the fight. She was scared and crying softly, but she was still curious about this Sailor Moon character, though. She has never heard of a Sailor Scout named Sailor Moon. Yet something was too familiar about her. She just couldn't quite place it. She needed a closer look.

She watched as Sailor Moon dropped down from the large carriage and ran over to the girl as Endymion fought with the monster. Her eyes gazed from Sailor Moon to Endymion. Finally stopping at Endymion fighting the monster. She quietly prayed for Endymion.

The little girl was free. The scared girl ran from the sight in a blink of an eye. Serenity didn't blame her. She would have done the same.

Sailor Moon looked back at the creature and Endymion. Probably trying to find a way to help.

The monster struck Endymion hard in the shoulder.

She cried out "Endymion!"

Sailor Moon called out another name "Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Moon suddenly looked over at the semi-hidden Serenity. Noticing her for the first time. Sailor Moon fell to the ground. "Who are you?"

Serenity looked back at her. "Does it matter? Endymion's in trouble! Please you have to help him!" Serenity's tears started to fall faster in fear for her loved one.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask saw the two girls standing there. One was Sailor Moon, full clothed, but the other was Serena. And she was wearing something different from before. He noted that she called him Endymion, also. But there was no time to go over the details. The monster was stronger then he first thought.

His shoulder bled a little too.

He took a rose and threw it at the heart-snatcher's cheek.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon, already ahead of him, started to swing her wand across her body. "MOON…SPIRAL…HEART…ATTACK!" Her attack hit the monster and it exploded as it usually did.

Tuxedo Mask jumped to the ground where the two girls were. One was crying hysterically. The other stared at her in confusion.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?" Sailor Moon looked at him worriedly and started to walk over to check his shoulder. But before she could get there, the Serena-look-a-like got there first and nearly knocked him over.

"Endymion! Are you okay? I've missed you so much! Where am I? Why am I wearing these clothes? I'm so scared." She hugged her prince tightly.

"Ehem." Sailor Moon coughed rather loudly. "Please step away from the boyfriend. And can you answer one question for me, WHO ARE YOU? And WHY do you look like me?" Sailor Moon glared at her.

"Wha-what?" She stepped away from Endymion, who had a look of concern on his face and of shock also.

Her tears started to fall freely. "Please you must help me. Sailor Moon, if that's what you're called. Do you know my guardians? They are scouts also. If you could just contact them…"

"Who are you?" Endymion asked her.

"Endymion? Don't you know me?" Her tears swelled up into her eyes once more. "It's me, Princess Serenity. I know we haven't seen each other for over a month now, but… Oh! Endymion! Don't you remember?"

Serenity stricken with fear and grief fell to her knees. The emotions surging through here like a melting pot were too much for the simple princess. And in a very princess-like manner, she fainted.

* * *

"Great, another girl who ran away from home calling herself Serenity." Serena mumbled to herself. "At least she didn't fall on my head this time." She rubbed her head, reliving her memory.

Serena de-transformed and so did Darien.

"Do you really think its Serenity…you?" Darien looked up at her.

The thought struck her. If she was indeed princess Serenity, which means it was she. Memories of the Moon Kingdom came flooding back to her.

She looked down gravely. "I don't know." She looked at Darien bitterly, "She certainly knows you, though."

Darien picked up the princess as the scouts arrived.

The four plus two cats stopped dead in their tracks.

Mars looked to be on the edge of yelling at a certain someone, until she realized, "Serena?" Mars said under her breath. Was it just she, or was she seeing double?

"You guys see that?" Venus' voice rang in Mars' head.

"Can you believe it?" Luna muttered softly.

"There's two of them!" Mercury gasped finally catching her voice.

Serena looked up at them. "I'm Serena, don't worry. But the girl claims to be…"

The Princess moaned opening her eyes. She looked up and saw Endymion. Again her heart began to race as it always did when she was near him. She noticed other presences coming from her other side.

THE SCOUTS!

"Venus! Oh you've come!" Serenity leaped out of Endymion's arms and race to her best friend, but her best friend stepped back.

"Venus, what's wrong? Do not fret, I am not angry at you for leaving me in the gardens even though you PROMISED me a picnic." She giggled.

"What?" Venus looked confused.

"The picnic? You know? Last night when you were talking to me, you and the other scouts were going to have a picnic with me so I could take my mind off of…" Her voice went away. The Princess of Venus truly did not know what she was talking about.

"How could…how could you…forget?" Her throat closed and there were tears in her eyes.

"Serenity?" Venus whispered.

Serenity only cried harder.

Venus hugged her tightly.

She looked to her friends. The other scouts. "Guys. She doesn't know what time it is. She from the past." Venus said, shocked.

"What!?!" Serena looked up at her past self. It was like looking into a mirror. She walked over to the princess and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

The princess lifted her head. "What?" She spat.

"Hello. Guess what? Do you know who I am?" Serena reached out her hand and touched her forehead.

Serenity looked into the girl's eyes, finally seeing fully, the little girl's savior's face. They were hers. Everything about her except for the occasional scar from past battles, looked exactly like her. She was dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Serenity whispered.

"I'm you." Serena whispered back. The two women stared at each other for a while. Both awe-struck.

Luna walked up and jumped onto Serena's shoulder. Luna bowed lowly.

"Hello and welcome to the 21st century. Please, your highness, tell us why you are here."

"Lu-Lu-…. na…" The princess fainted.

* * *

The princess opened her eyes. She was in some kind of hard bed. Her surroundings fairly new to her. She heard whispering outside her door. She looked around and noticed books piling on a small table with pillows surrounding it.

The memories of what happened came back to her and she screamed.

Endymion rushed inside. He quickly ran to her bedside.

"What's wrong?" He whispered softly.

"Are we really in the 21st century?" She asked and bit her lip.

"Yes. We are." He answered.

"Are-Are you, Endymion?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Is that girl really…. Me?"

He nodded again. "Here we go by different names though. My Earth name is Darien."

"Darien" She said tentatively. It came out sounding more like " Der-EEn"

"And your future self is called Serena." She nodded again.

"Ser-EE-na" She said, testing it.

"Mars is Raye, Jupiter is Lita, Venus is Mina, and Mercury is Amy."

"They are very odd names." She sighed. She had never heard of these names before.

Endymion, going by Darien now kissed her on the head and walked outside. "I'll be right back," he called behind him.

She sighed and lied back down. If this is the future… Why am I still the same age? 

* * *

Serena leaned outside on the railing. This day has been way too much for her. She was glad to get away from the scouts for a while. And secretly glad that they didn't continue to study. Serenity was placed in Raye's room and the scouts were in the room next to her. They thought it best if Darien helps her when she awakens.

She was scared for the young princess. She knew what was going to happen to her. She wished she could go back in time, make everything right. But she knew that it had to come to pass. She learned that from Pluto. The small princess was going to lose herself and her love. "It's not fair!" She said.

A tear rolled down her cheek. A hand was placed on her back. She turned to notice Darien standing behind her. He had a look of understanding. Their eyes met.

"I…" She started.

Darien cut her off. "I know." He held her as she cried.

She buried her face into his shirt. "Why?" Was all she said.

"You know it has to happen." He whispered.

"I wish I could go to the past and fight. I want to make everything better."

"I wish that too." He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "It's like a big cosmic irony. We are given the chance to make things turn out differently through her, but we are unable to do anything about it. It's like it's being rubbed in our faces."

Just then there was a voice.

"What's going to happen?" The young princess stood in the doorway. Her face determined.

"Nothing." Serena said. "I was talking…about…my…uh…test grade! I hope you know your gonna hate school in the future. And you're also going to fail miserably at it.

"School? Grades?" Serenity's eyes were confused.

"It's a place where you go to study different subjects." Serena looked at her hoping the princess would believe her.

"But what is so dangerous at school that you would like to warn me about?" Serenity's eyes looked at her mirror.

"Ms. Haruna. She's evil," Serena paused, realizing the Princess' language was much too formal. Serena quickly edited. "Well not really... but I would like to warn you that if you get to class late, like I always do, you'll have detention EVERY afternoon!" She did a fake sigh of relief, wiping her forehead. "Phew! See Darien. What did I tell ya? Maybe now I won't get detentions any more!" She smiled weakly and gave a small giggle. Praying that the princess would believe her.

The princess didn't have a clue what the young girl named Serena was talking about. The princess shrugged.

Serena stopped her giggling and turned to Darien. She looked up at him. "Uh, Darien, if she's anything like me, she would probably want something to munch on, preferably chocolate." She nudged him the arm hoping he'd take a hint.

"Ow! Okay! I'll go." He rubbed his arm and walked away towards the shrine's kitchen.

"Come on. The scouts want to ask a few questions. And I'm pretty sure Luna will be totally psyched to see you." Serena grabbed her past's arm and led her into another room.

"Guess whose awake, alive, and healthy." Serena sat "herself" down across the scouts.

"Hello, Princess, hopefully Serena didn't frighten you too much, I know she frightens me." Raye said with a smile.

"Raye! Stop it! You are not scared of me so stop bothering…um…me!" Serena said to her dark haired friend.

"Well, with your shrieks and clumsy attitude, I'm surprised she ISN'T scared of you!" Raye said.

"Stop it now, girls! This is no time for your bickering!" Luna ordered.

Serenity chuckled. "Some things will never change" She whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Raye looked up.

"Oh, nothing."

Lita looked up. She was about to say something when Darien came in with a bunch of sweets from the shrine kitchen. He sat the tray down on the table motioning for Serenity to eat. Serenity obliged.

Serena scooted next to the princess. Serenity ate so gracefully. Like she was trained to. She still liked sweets though. Serena felt her stomach gurgle as she watched her past self eat.

Serena was STARVING. She hadn't eat anything sense the ice cream cone. And that didn't count because she only ate half of it.

Serenity noticed her future self-looking at the food hungrily. "Do…Do you want some?" Serenity offered.

"Oh, if you don't mind…okay!" Serena piped. She dove in, not nearly as graceful as Serenity.

Serenity gasped. "Why…Why don't you eat like me?"

Serena gulped her bite down. Whoops! Too close for comfort.

She looked up slowly. "Well, um, you see… You find out in the future… those in REALLY unimportant matters such as this when they don't require you to be formal… um… You find it so much easier just to gobble it up." She laughed nervously.

"What?" Serenity said.

"Never mind. You'll just have to wait and see." Serena sighed.

The other scouts looked nervous. A few gave a small laugh. Finally Artemis broke the silence.

"Ehem. Your highness. Please tell us what has happened." He jumped on the table and stood beside Luna.

Serenity looked up. Seeing Artemis for the first time. He looked the same as always. Everybody looks the same. She knew something had happened. How else would she be here? Maybe…maybe this was all some odd dream she will wake up from. She sighed and started to retell the story…

* * *

Later that night, Darien walked Serena home. Their thoughts on what the princess had said. They knew she went through the Time Gate that was guarded by Sailor Pluto. This was so odd. She said that she barricaded Pluto into a tower of crystal, or maybe even ice. The princess seemed uncertain. This meant the queen, or Serenity's mother, couldn't go back to get her.

Darien put his hand around Serena's shoulder. He knew what she was thinking. But it is really hard to accept things one can not change.

Serena stopped at her house (out side of her driveway); Darien stopped too beside her.

She took a breath.

He let one out.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't take you to the movies tonight." He said.

"It's okay. There's nothing good out anyway…" She managed a smile.

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

She melted, a familiar electricity setting her aglow.

She looked up into the eyes she had known for the past thousand years. Returning to a moment they had together on the Moon Kingdom during the summer festival…

* * *

Serenity, grateful for Raye's hospitality, lay down on the Princess of Mars' bed again. She looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about Endymion, she was recalling a similar moment at a certain Festival, but it wasn't that long ago for her. For her it had only been five months ago…

* * *

Serenity exited to the courtyard where the festival was being held that year in honor of Earth.

She stopped a moment.

Earth.

She loved the planet with the oceans and the lakes and the many animals living there…

Venus rushed up to her and started talking about agendas and other court happenings, but Serenity zoned out, still daydreaming about earth. Finally Mars yanked her hair in frustration. She noticed that all of the scouts were there, without her even noticing their approach.

Mercury, her very wise friend, suggested that they go now to the courtyard before her mother worries to where she had disappeared.

"Oh, yes Mercury. I am so sorry. I guess I lost my head back there."

Mars rolled her eyes. "'Tis sad that moon's own princess seems like her head is up in the nebulas." Mars leaned forward and poked her side.

"Mars, did they not teach you any mannerisms in your court system?" Serenity shot back.

"Look everyone! The bells are ringing for the jousting match to begin!" Jupiter exclaimed, distracting the two girls from their friendly banter.

The group of princesses giggled with glee and the excitement rose. They all hurried down the corridor to the courtyard.

Serenity, as much as she wanted to go to the festival, still wished her precious Endymion would come. His father got mad at him over something or another, so he was held from the festivities as punishment.

She didn't want that to keep her depressed. She put a smile on her face and saw her mother greeting Endymion's parents.

She walked slower.

Her guardians went off somewhere as she bowed to her mother then the King and Queen of Earth. She sadly noticed that they didn't have their son with them. Of course she knew that already, but she still hoped that he tried to reason with them.

Quickly, she walked slightly beside her mother.

She mother smiled warmly at her. Her smile greeted her presence with the love of a mother.

Just then she noticed the four generals. They came up and bowed to the Queen and King, then to her mother, and last but not least, the moon princess. The got up and walked away to head to the jousting tournament.

She was signaled to stay behind for the greetings as the royal guest started to arrive. Earthen royalties filled the courtyard quickly. Soon followed were the royal families from the planets of the solar system. It was customary that the common people would sit first and the royalty would arrive to make a grand entrance before the tournament commenced.

She looked at the dark Earthen creatures. They were so colorful; each varying shades of brown and pale peach, in contrast with the Moon's citizens who were all a similar pale white.

It seemed like an endless sea of bowing and curtsies until her mother finally let her go in.

She walked around the stadium hoping to see one of her guardians. She saw nobody. She realized they were probably sitting with the royal families of their respective planets. She hated to be at a festival alone. She wished silently that she could be there with Endymion. He would never leave her side if he were here. Her eyes got glassy before a tear silently went down to her chin.

"Do not cry, fair princess, you are so radiant when you are happy."

That voice! It couldn't be!

"Endy?" She turned around.

No one.

"Over here." A hand pressed onto her back.

She turned around, again, to see a tall, handsome man. The blueness of his eyes caught her own and she felt her body tingle with excitement.

"Oh, Endy! I missed you terribly." She threw her small arms around her lover's neck.

"I know. I've missed you so much more." His hands went around her back. He pushed her body against his.

Serenity's tears turned from sadness into tears of joy. She felt his familiar warmth spread through her body. Sending her body on fire.

"Endymion." She whispered his name. Saying the name always added to the flame.

She opened her eyes wide. She realized something. She pulled back.

"Excuse me, Endymion." She said to him.

His arms were still around her waist. "Hm?"

"Well I… Were you not suppose to be…" She stammered. It was hard to make the words come out of her mouth and control her blood pressure at the same time.

"I guess I was suppose to be locked away in the highest tower." His eyes twinkled. "But...I decided that it felt too feminine for me up there."

"Endymion! Your father is going to be really angry if he catches you!" She looked around. Searching absently for anyone of royal heritage, namely her mother, his mother and father, or the scouts, or even his generals for that matter.

"No one will catch me. I promise." He held her hand against his chest.

"Well, we will see about that." She said worriedly.

"Fair princess, let us go for a walk. I did not sneak away from my father's clutches just to stand around here." He pulled her close and whispered. "Of course if you wanna just stand around I can understand." His eyes had a hint of mischief in them.

"Endymion." She said. She then giggled with delight. "Alright! Let us go then! I want to see what they are doing this year at the festival! I've been waiting a dreadfully long time, you know."

Her hand was in his, firmly. She loved how strong his hands were. The third best thing about him. One, of course, being his eyes. She could look at them all day. And the second being his hair...or was it his smile...or was it his...oh never mind. She was smitten'!

They walked up to all of the stalls and games. The festival was in full swing. Trumpets could be heard from the start of the tournament. People bustled everywhere. Each one running off into a different direction.

She saw many couples that night. She was glad that this year she was with someone. Years before she always went with one of her guardians, or if not, she refused to go at all. She was glad Endymion was there.

She smiled.

Endymion looked down at her. "I really do not see anything interesting to do here."

"Oh? I see quite a few things…" There was something in his eyes. She caught the hint. Quickly she finished her sentence. "But, you are correct, I do declare. Nothing. But, I think I know a place you would like a lot."

With his hand still in hers, she walked across the courtyard to the far right of the palace grounds.

There was no one there.

It was the Sea of Serenity that they were standing by. In those days, it was a real shimmering sea.

She took off her slippers and walked into the cool water. The water tickled her toes and her pale blue gown softly floated on the water's surface.

She watched Endymion, behind her, take off his shoes as well and walk over to her.

Before long he leaned down and their lips touched. A bolt of electricity went though her body. As it always does when he kisses her.

She closed her eyes as they kissed passionately under the watchful earth.

* * *

Serena realized she and Darien were kissing for quiet awhile now. She smiled. He leaned in more. Her hand went behind his head and started to play with his hair. She wished she could stay just like that forever.

"Serena!" Her father appeared at the front door.

Serena and Darien's eyes opened wide.

Caught!

Darien leaned back and quickly said he was sorry to Mr. Tsukino. Serena blushed furiously. Darien turned to leave.

"Darien, I'll see you soon!" She waved.

"Good night, sweet princess." He walked off to the right.

Mr. Tsukino still stood in the doorway. His arms folded. "Serena! What is the MEANING OF THIS!"

"Daddy, please, don't." She sighed. Here we go again. Hopefully her mom was still awake. How late was it anyway? She forgot that she left her watch in her bedroom so when she reached down to her wrist there wasn't anything there.

After a half-hour of smoothing things out with her father and explaining to him, yes he did just walk her home, and not they did not to anything "questionable" on their date that she didn't even go on, Serena was tired. She walked up to her room.

Bed!

She spread her body across it like a cat.

Saturday. My favorite day of the week.

She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

_CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP_! Serenity woke up from her…no wait… Mars' bed. She did not dream last night of Endymion as she usually did. That was unusual for her.

Maybe it's because of our close proximity to each other. I mean, for once we are on the same PLANET.

She rubbed her eyelids. A noise was heard from the door.

"Come in." She said quietly.

"Good morning, princess. I take it you slept well?" Mars said.

She was being nice…it scared her.

"Stop it, Mars. Come on. You have never been nice to me and I do not wish you to start now." She hugged her psychic friend.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just not used to the polite Serena…" Raye paused, realizing she might have said too much in so few words. She tried to change the subject. "Just to let you know, your sleeping habits haven't changed a bit in the thousand years." Raye smiled.

Serenity shuffled to get out of Mars' bed. She paused a moment, scrunching her face a bit in curiosity. "I have a question. Why is it that everything is so different? I do not recall anything like what I am seeing on the Earth presently. The world is so different. And why are you not all on the moon? And how come I have become a Sailor Scout?"

"Woah, there." Mars's smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer your questions... Something happens and you're going to find out soon enough. Just remember that everything turns out okay. As you can see, you're still with your prince and you get to see him a lot more now. You're friends are alive and safe."

The priestess left the princess alone in her bedroom and grabbed a breakfast tray.

The priestess re-entered the bedroom and placed the breakfast tray on the table next to her bed.

"Eat." The priestess said and left the room.

Luna, who had stayed with the princess overnight, stirred.

"Princess, you're awake! I'm sorry Serena sleeps much later then this. I've caught onto the habit."

The cat chuckled.

The princess smiled. Her future-self is odd. Oh well. Best not to think much about it.

She finished eating and stood up. Now where to?

* * *

_Serena was disappearing. The Princess Serenity of the past was starting to take over her life._

_She looked down at her hands they were fading too quickly._

_Help! _

_She wanted to scream, but now, no sound came out of her mouth._

_A bright light flashed and her mother, her mother from the Moon Kingdom, appeared._

"_Serenity…Serenity…" A whispery, yet familiar voice called out._

"_M-Mother?" She gasped. The beautiful silver angel floated in front of her._

"_Serenity. I know this is much of you to ask, but you must send your past-self to the past or else you will cease to exist."_

"_How? I don't even know where the time gate is?" She struggled to see her mother floating above her._

"_Serenity. Your past must stay in the past. As much as we all would like to change what happened, we mustn't mess with it._

"_Mother?"_

"_You must erase her memories of being here…"_

She woke up with a start. Her arms were still there. Thank goodness for that.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She knew what she had to do, but… How?

Serena started to get dressed into a blue mini skirt and a dark blue top. She studied herself in the mirror. A thought ran across her mind.

This looks like something Amy could wear.

She sighed, but decided against changing.

She needed her "past" self to go to the "past," but how? The question still remained.

She grabbed her brooch…Wait a minute… Her Crystal! That's what she'll do! Might take a lot of energy though, so she better find something to eat.

She was beginning to remember something about breakfast…

Yesterday...

Left over waffles…

The thought buzzed through her mind.

Yummy!

Her body took the initiative and ran down stairs.

A while later she was at the Temple. She quickly looked around for Raye.

"Raye!" She called throughout the grounds. Raye, the princess, nor her feline was found. She started to panic. She needed to get to the princess now before it was too late for her.

She pulled out her communicator. "Raye! Come in! Raye! Please!"

"Serena?" A voice came from the other line.

"Where's the princess?" Serena asked sternly.

"Uh, we are at the park. She seems to like the flowers." Raye said.

"Keep her there. I'll be there in a second." She flipped the communicator shut and squeezed her brooch and yelled.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" She yelled. Her body transformed into her Sailor attire. She sprinted to the park stopping every so often to catch her breath.

Why does the park have to be such a long way from the Temple?

She rounded a corner quickly and yet again ran into her beloved.

"Ouch!" The male voice said. "Geez, I love you, but making this a daily habit might end me up in the hospital!"

"Sorry Darien." She said quickly getting to her feet. Helping him up this time.

"Seren- I mean Sailor Moon, what's going on?" He asked.

"I need to get the park. I need to get Princess Serenity home." She said starting past him, then stopped.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"Easy." Her fingers ran over her crystal.

"Sailor Moon, you can't." His dark blue eyes filled with worry.

"I have to. If she stays here, I'll disappear." Serena was gasping for air. She'd been running for a while now she hadn't realized that she needed to catch her breath.

Darien looked down as if thinking.

Finally he looked into her eyes. "If you have to then get the other sailors to back you up."

"Okay." She pulled out her communicator. "Guys, meet me and Raye at the park with the fountain in five minutes. Her highness is going home." She said hastily.

She closed the communicator and turned to Darien.

"Are you coming?" She asked. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was there and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

His gloved hand grabbed hers, "Let's go." He quickly said to her.

A few minutes later stood the other scouts not transformed a flustered Serenity, two small cats, a Champion of Justice, and a caped hero.

Serenity looked up at the procession. Each of them had arrived one by one to the park; last to grace her with their presence was Endymion and Sailor Moon. Endymion was again wearing that silly mask that covered his eyes and a top hat. A red lined caped flowed from behind him. He had an arm around her future self's shoulder.

Serena, now Sailor Moon, looked at herself. Her past self. She walked over, leaving Darien's grip, and she put one of her gloved hands on her past's shoulder.

"You ready?" She asked.

Her past nodded weakly, not quite sure what was going to happen to her.

"Say hello to Endymion for me in the past." Serena winked. "Although you won't remember this experience at all."

Not remember? Why? Why wasn't she allowed to remember? Before she could ask the question, something on Sailor Moon's chest glowed.

"Mother's crystal? Why do you have that?" Serenity gasped.

"Don't worry… you'll understand soon enough." Serena whispered.

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. In order to get the power she needed; she needed to focus all of her energy into bringing herself back without memories.

She heard the other scouts transform behind her.

She was lifted a few feet off the ground. Her scout uniform changing into her princess attire.

Serenity looked from the ground. What power. What is this crystal? It was so powerful…

She felt herself glowing too. Her future self was wearing her normal princess attire. It's so funny. The two of them are so different yet in most ways they are the same. It's like meeting a much more stronger and greater self…

That was her last thought before she was suspended into the air. Doors, like the ones she saw earlier, formed in front of her.

Her head grew hot and the memories seeped through her mind like syrup and seemed to melt away from her.

The gates opened and she could vaguely hear a voice call out…

Serena was having so much trouble. The gates were hard to call upon. If only Pluto let them hold onto one of those keys this would be so much easier.

"PLUTO! PRINCESS AND DAUGHTER OF CRONUS! LEAD MY PAST BACK TO WHERE SHE BELONGS!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

A figure stood at the doorway, the crystal cage melted around her and the guardian helped the princess back to her old time. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. It seems the princess' desire to see her love overpowered her and influenced her onto the wrong path. Love is timeless, it knows no bounds. I will see that she gets home safely."

Serena smiled at her Plutonian friend and with much difficulty managed to get the door closed again, she collapsed onto the ground. She was VERY hungry.

Darien came rushing to her side.

Her princess attire turned back into her regular blue outfit she was wearing earlier.

Darien held her in his arms.

Serena leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I would love an ice cream cone right about now."

Darien smiled and kissed her head. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I will always love you." She tightened her grip around his neck. She realized that he and the rest of the scouts had detransformed already. She stood up as well, joining them.

"Thank you. I don't think I could have done that alone."

"Of course what are we here for?" Lita flew an arm around her best friend.

Mina popped up out of no where. "Hey, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but that ice cream cone is sounding mighty tasty right now."

"Darien…" Serena looked over with her eyes REAL big, "Do you mind?" She said.

"Serena, I have to pay for all of them?" Darien sighed, looking at her pouting face and gave in. "Fine. You know, you act a lot like Rini sometimes."

"And what do you mean by that! I act nothing like our little spore!" Serena retorted. The girls giggled and the group started to head towards the ice cream stand. Darien walked along side Serena with an arm around her shoulders.

Darien just smiled softly in reply and kissed her.

She smiled wide. Her body leaned sideways into his and the electricity started as their lips met. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. Somewhere inside of her she thought of the past, and another part of her thought of the future. She knew that they would be together. And that knowing sent electricity from her mouth to her entire body.

"Hey!" Raye yanked the blonde's ponytail. "Cut it out!" And with that bringing their kiss to a halt.

"Come on! Ben and Jerry's here we come!" Mina grabbed Serena and they walked.

* * *

Serenity woke up in her bed. Her head throbbed. She turned over and called for one of the guards.

The guard came in.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard bowed low.

"Please send for Mercury. Tell her I have a desperate headache. And I am in need of some herbs." She said.

"Yes. I will go presently." The guard walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later Mercury came in with some pills. "Oh thank you Mercury. I have had the oddest dream…"

Mercury looked odd.

"Mercury, what is troubling you? Did something happen?" She quickly looked up at her friend with concern.

"No, nothing. Please drink the water, it will help you swallow the medicine." Mercury handed the princess a glass of water.

"Thank you." Serenity said.

"Do you still want to go on a picnic?" Mercury asked out of the blue.

"Well…um…yes…but…um…I'm not feeling particularly well today…" Mercury frowned.

Suddenly a voice came behind her. "Not feeling well?" A smiling Venus popped into her room. "I will have you know there is a VERY special guest that has come to see you."

"A…. Guest." Her breath stopped. Endymion. Had he come?

"Oh yes. He said something about a picnic in the gardens with us, but I suppose since you are not feeling well that I must decline him. OH WELL…" Venus tried to hide a smile.

"Oh my! Those pills are working splendid. And so fast, too!" Serenity was out of her bed in a matter of moments.

"Mercury, I would love to go on a picnic with you and the rest of my friends." Serenity jumped for joy.

"Calm down. Let us get you dressed." Venus and Mercury helped her into her daytime gowns.

* * *

Endymion stood in the garden. His blood pulsed with excitement. Finally after a month, he was going to see his princess, with the help of Venus, or course.

It was very surprising when Venus asked him. She had made up some excuse about getting the Earthens to revive their trust in the Moon Kingdom. She intentionally mentioned Serenity's name to him and a way to get him to come.

He could take a hint.

How much longer?

Serenity appeared at the gates. Like an angel gliding through them into heaven.

He loved her pale features that seemed to radiate from her just now.

He stepped out from under the tree he was leaning on.

Beautiful.

When she got closer they locked eyes. His heart beat with excitement.

He kneeled down and kissed her hand softly while saying, "Your highness, you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"Oh Darien…" She said softly. She quickly realized her mistake. "Endy." She corrected. Darien? Whose Darien?

That is about what everyone else in the courtyard wanted to know too.

"Endymion, let us eat." She said quickly changing the subject.

Endymion brushed it off. He sat down next to his princess.

That's what mattered.

* * *

It was dusk.

Serena sat with her head on Darien's shoulder looking at the golden sun.

Darien was reading a book. The book was something on physics. Serena didn't even try to understand it. Somehow the entirety of the past few days were catching up with her and she marveled at how he could just focus on anything.

"Darien." She whispered.

"Hm?" He said not looking from his book.

"Can we stay like this forever?" She whispered, not sure if he even heard her.

No answer.

"Darien?" She tried again.

"Sure." Was all that came.

Romantic, _hmph!_

Oh well. She was happy. She leaned in closer on his shoulder, closing her eyes, just thinking about nothing in particular. That was when a hand moved her head.

She opened her eyes. The book Darien was reading was closed, and on the ground. He took the other hand and cupped her face.

They kissed and that's what mattered.


End file.
